


Hatred

by requests-are-very-welcome (cinsity)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinsity/pseuds/requests-are-very-welcome
Summary: Harry Potter runs into Narcissa Malfoy before Hogwarts first year. With Draco and fellow Slytherins as his new family, just how different will Harry be?Unfortunately, the boys (Harry and Draco) are discriminatory toward "lesser wizards" (they use the term mudblood, etc.). This may be remedied, as I personally prefer a simple anti-muggle mindset (so as to avoid war and fear between the worlds) over a wizard-race-war mindset. But we shall see!Previously "Being Evil Isn't So Bad" by @ChampagneSlytherin on Wattpad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy & Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter meets the Malfoy family.

Harry approached the kind looking blonde lady, whom he presumed was a witch. This was a safe presumption, as Harry had saw her watch a blonde man and a blonde boy pass through a pillar, which Harry once again safely presumed, was Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Excuse me, madam?" Harry asked, looking up at the blonde woman.

Harry received a genuine smile in response, as the woman looked down toward Harry. "Yes, dear?"

Harry was momentarily taken aback by such a kind look, as he was use to receiving only sneers and other cruel faces from his relatives. Once Harry shook himself out of the stupor, he spoke up. "I saw you watch those two," Harry said, gesturing toward the pillar, "and I was hoping you could show me how to get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters?"

The woman's eyes flashed in surprise, though she continued to smile. "Of course, dear. This is my son Draco's first year too. You simply speed up your walk and go straight through."

Harry offered the lady a shy smile. "Thank you, madam."

"Of course, dear. And please, Narcissa is fine."

Pleasantly surprised, Harry nodded, and his face brightened before he briskly passed through the pillar. Narcissa soon followed.

"Is your family already here, dear?" Narcissa questioned, having previously assumed that the boy had gotten separated from a large group.

Harry opened his mouth, only to snap it shut.

Narcissa frowned. "It's alright, dear. You can tell me."

At the blonde's encouragement, Harry stated, "My relatives don't care for frea- I mean, wizards like me, madam."

Somehow, Narcissa's face grew softer still at Harry's response. "Oh your poor boy. Maybe you can stay with us this summer? It would be awful of me to leave you with those horrendous muggles. And you may call me Narcissa, dear."

Harry smiled brightly at Narcissa. "Really, ma- Missus Narcissa?"

"I'll discuss it with my husband, dear. Here he is now," Narcissa announced with a returning smile.

Sure enough, only a few steps away stood the blonde man and similar boy Harry had seen earlier. The blonde boy had a rather large trunk at his side, with an owl perched atop it.

"Mum, who's that?"

Narcissa smiled at the two boys. "Draco, meet..." Narcissa trailed off, only just realising she had yet to get the raven haired boy's name.

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Both the Malfoy matriarch and heir felt their masks briefly slip, as a look of surprise flitted across their faces.

"Harry, meet my son Draco, and my husband," Narcissa took a moment to unnecessarily gesture toward the blonde man, "Lucius."

Draco stuck out his hand. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Harry smiled and shook Draco's hand, before turning to Lucius. "Nice to meet you, Mister Malfoy."

Lucius offered Harry a polite nod. "You as well, Mister Potter. I am glad you managed some manners after living with vile muggles for years."

Harry wasn't bothered by Lucius' jab, much to the man's discontent. In fact, he only smiled and said, "Thanks, Mister Malfoy." After a moments pause, Harry decided he had a story that would amuse the Malfoy patriarch. "I let a snake loose on my cousin once."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, secretly intrigued. "Oh?"

Harry nodded, a smirk now gracing his face. "I made the glass go away after I talked to the snake. She was upset because of the glass, and happily went after my cousin for me." Harry then frowned, "I got in trouble though, even though my uncle didn't have any proof it was my fault."

Lucius somehow managed to keep his mask in tact while he was internally floundering over Harry's apparent parsletongue abilities.

"If what you say is true, Mister Potter, I highly suggest you keep your ability a secret. I'm sure Draco can further explain?"

Draco nodded at his father's prompting as Harry replied his agreeance with Lucius.

Draco had since relinquished Harry's hand, but he snatched it again when Narcissa announced it was time to board the train. Narcissa said her goodbyes to the boys, kissing Draco's cheek as he shook excitedly. Lucius merely told his son to make sure he gets sorted into Slytherin.

Harry decided that he would have to ask Draco what Slytherin was on the train.

Draco began tugging Harry toward the train, his trunk (and Harry's) following after him. Harry smiled at the Malfoys, more fondly at Narcissa than Lucius, as Draco pulled him along. "Goodbye Mister and Missus Malfoy!"

"Goodbye, Harry dear. And it's Narcissa!" Narcissa replied, as Lucius just offered another polite nod. After a beat, Narcissa spoke up again. "And Draco, stop pulling poor Harry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Narcissa. That's all. And is it utterly improbable for the Malfoys to immediately invite Harry to live with them? Of course. But it is likely the only immediate thing in this story. And I like it. Also, I may go back and change some things eventually. I've wrote the first six chapters or so rather quickly, as people are impatient.
> 
> Future pairing suggestions? Harry and any of the Malfoys is unlikely for this story, as they will all develop a more familial relationship. Slash for Harry (I am not good at writing het). I was considering Draco and Luna, as well.


	2. The Houses and Other Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco introduces the Hogwarts houses to Harry; two obnoxious classmates make an appearance; Harry files information away for later as he defends his new friend's family.

"Draco," Harry called, waiting for the blonde to acknowledge him, "what's Slytherin?"

Draco's mouth fell open, but he quickly regained his composure. "It's only the best house at Hogwarts," Draco haughtily replied.

"Hogwarts has houses?" Harry questioned, tilting his head.

Draco snorted, "I forgot you were raised by muggles," he said with a sneer. "There are four houses at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw, for the bookish people; Hufflepuff, for the snivelling sensitive people; Gryffindor, where the idiots go; and Slytherin, where the best go." Draco puffed his chest out, appearing even more proud. "My father was in Slytherin, as was my mother. Almost everyone my parents know was a Slytherin, including all of my relatives."

Harry nodded, pocketing this information for later. "Why do you say Gryffindor is for idiots?" Harry asked, a bit confused.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Where do I start? Everything, basically. Father says they're all obnoxious, amongst other things. And they don't like Slytherin, which is preposterous."

"I hope I'm in Slytherin too, then," Harry announced.

"Good choice," Draco replied.

"Do you know why the Gryffindors don't like Slytherin, though?"

Draco shook his head and crossed his arms. "As far as I'm aware, they're just like that."

Suddenly, a trolley cart pulled up outside of their compartment. Draco jumped up and turned to Harry. "Do you want anything?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but I can buy my own."

Draco nodded in response, and the boys approached the trolley with their money. Harry grabbed a couple chocolate frogs and a variety of other sweets, which he had yet to learn the name of. The blonde held similar items though, so Harry deemed his own safe. They paid the trolley lady and returned to their seats, Harry opening a chocolate frog as he sat down. After quickly catching the frog - Draco had gotten annoyed - Harry enthusiastically informed the blonde of his card.

"I got Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed, flashing his card at Draco.

The blonde shrugged in response. "So? Nearly everyone's got him. He's an old fool anyway. That's what my father says," Draco said, biting into his own chocolate.

"Oh," Harry frowned, tucking the card into his pocket and beginning to eat the frog.

The boys weren't left alone with their sweets for long, as two scruffy looking people stopped by their compartment. A girl with buck teeth and wild hair was the first to disturb their peace, knocking on their compartment door. Draco looked up, unamused.

"Hello," the girl said through the door, " _we_ are looking for Neville's toad. Have you seen him?" The girl jerked her companion forward as she replied, to further emphasise the ' _we'_ of her statement. An annoyed looking boy stood beside the girl now, with ruffled red hair and a dirty robe.

Harry looked at Draco, waiting for his reply. However, he noticed Draco's attention was elsewhere, as he was near glowering at the ginger boy.

Stalking forward, Draco wrenched the door open, coaxing Harry to stand. "And who exactly are you?" Draco questioned, leering at the two.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said, while the boy rolled his eyes, "and that's Ronald-" "Ron," the boy interrupted, causing the girl to now roll her eyes. " _Ron_ Weasley. You are?"

Harry was about to reply when Draco began talking. "Of course. A mudblood and a weasel. A fitting match," he said. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and that's Harry Potter," Draco continued, encouraging Harry to stand beside him. "We don't wish to associate with the likes of you."

Harry wondered why Draco was being so rude, but he figured there must be a good reason. After all, he was nice enough to Harry. Momentarily dropping it, he planned to ask Draco later.

Remarkably, the red head did not yet leave. The brunette however, began to tear up, scowling viciously at Draco. She went to defend herself against his mean words, but was stopped by her companion.

"Blimey! You're Harry Potter?" Ron exclaimed, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping. However, his face quickly distorted, morphing his face into an expression of anger. "What're you doing hanging out with bloody _Malfoy_?" Ron asked, spitting Draco's surname out with disgust. "Don't you know his father's a dirty Death Eater!" Ron continued, turning his question into more of a statement.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Draco snapped, reaching for his wand. Harry, however, beat him to the punch, pushing past Draco.

"Don't say those things about Mister Malfoy or Draco," Harry snarled. "I'll have you know they're certainly better than the likes of you, _Weasel,_ " Harry said, coming to the Malfoys' defence. Unlike the ginger, the Malfoys had been nothing but polite, and they definitely seemed nicer. Though Draco was snarky, he didn't remind Harry of his bully of a cousin Dudley, unlike Ronald.

Ron spluttered, clearly shocked by Harry's little tirade. Hermione dragged him away from their compartment, glaring at Harry as she left.

"Draco," Harry called, moving to sit back down, "who was that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future pairing suggestions? Harry and any of the Malfoys is unlikely for this story, as they will all develop a more familial relationship. Slash for Harry (I am not good at writing het). I was considering Draco and Luna, as well.


	3. Blood Matters and Blood Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers that blood matters, and learns of a blood matter in the Malfoy family's recent past.

"You mean, do I know him?" Draco asked, also reclaiming his seat.

Harry nodded, but had to respond verbally as Draco focused on his fingernails rather than him. "Yeah."

"Not personally, but he's a Weasley. One of the worst families around," Draco replied, glaring at his hand as if it had personally offended him, rather than Ron's presence.

The raven haired boy tilted his head. "Why?" Harry asked, honestly curious.

"Well, because they're blood traitors," Draco said, before continuing at Harry's blank look. "A few generations back, one of my relatives was set to marry a Weasley. Weasley not only cheated on my relative, but left them at the altar. It's an awful offense for a pureblood to be publicly disgraced that way, especially a Malfoy. Not to mention, Weasley cheated with a muggle!" Draco angrily spat, clenching his hands into fists on his lap.

"That's awful!" Harry exclaimed. While he didn't quite understand everything Draco was saying, he got the gist, and understood that cheating was bad, and mixing such blood was frowned upon by some wizards. "Can you tell me what a pureblood is? And what you called that scruffy girl?"

"Mudblood?" Draco asked, receiving a confirming nod from Harry. Draco hummed. "Mudblood means someone with tainted blood. For example, that girl? It was easy to tell she had muggle parents. Her surname, you see? Therefore, her blood is tainted. Purebloods however, are families that have always had witches or wizards. I, along with the rest of my family, am a pureblood. We've never been with muggles. Why would you want to?" At this, Harry nodded in agreement. The muggles he had meant hadn't been very nice. "We only marry other purebloods. I wonder if you're a pureblood? I'll mail father and ask."

"I hope I am," Harry said. "It'd be awful to be a mudblood."

"You might be pureblood, or at the very least almost. If anything, your grandparents could be muggles, since your... family is."

Harry hummed in agreement, going back to his collection of sweets.

"Why do you call them family?" Draco questioned. "You don't seem to like them much."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I won't anymore."

"You shouldn't," Draco pleasantly replied, returning to his own sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Harry learns more about blood and wizarding culture, he won't be as keen on the derogatory term (mudblood). I plan to eventually touch on the effects of inbreeding, and how muggle-borns and half-bloods are actually quite beneficial to the wizarding world. Also, since Harry's parents are both magical, he shouldn't really be a half-blood. Rather, somewhere in-between a pureblood and a half-blood. At least that's how I see it.
> 
> Harry is obviously naïve. That is intentional. He's young and socially stunted. He has yet to grow. He is temporarily admiring Draco as Draco admires Lucius, with but a pinch of wariness. 
> 
> (P.S., Draco, we get it, you admire your father.)
> 
> (He won't form his own opinions for a while now, though. He's young still.)
> 
> Future pairing suggestions? Keeping in mind what I've previously said on the matter.


	4. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets some of Draco's other "friends".

Less than half an hour later, a knock resounds from the compartment door. Harry, caught off-guard from being lost in his thoughts, sighs. "I hope it's not the girl again," Harry mutters.

Draco hums in agreement before getting up to draw the curtain on their compartment door's small, single window. The blonde had closed it after their unwelcome visitors left.

Suddenly, Draco smiled, stepping back and allowing their current visitors entrance. Two stocky boys entered first, followed by a rather average-looking boy, and an annoyed looking girl with short, black hair. "I was wondering when you'd all show up!" Draco exclaimed, reclaiming his seat.

Harry, presuming Draco must know the newcomers, sat up, no longer occupying his whole half of the compartment.

Rather than replying to Draco, the dark haired girl cleared her throat and inconspicuously shot a look at Harry. Harry offered a little wave in reply, as Draco rolled his eyes.

"Everyone, this is Harry. Harry Potter. Harry, meet Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle," Draco introduced everyone, gesturing toward them as means of greeting.

"Nice to meet you all," Harry said with a smile.

The girl, Pansy lets out a shriek. "Potter? Harry Potter?"

Harry tilts his head before slowly responding, "Yes?"

Pansy pales before taking the seat right of Draco. Blaise takes the seat on the blonde's left, leaving Crabbe and Goyle. The two golem-like boys sit on either side of Harry, yet to speak.

"So, how did you two meet?" Pansy asks Draco.

"Mother found him at the train station," Draco mused.

Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde's phrasing. "Missus Malfoy helped me find the platform. I was dropped off nearby by someone called Hagrid."

"Of course," Draco snorted. "Hagrid is the ruddy games-keeper at Hogwarts. He was expelled, I heard. He's only at Hogwarts still because of Dumbledore."

Harry wrinkled his nose, not thrilled his escort was an expelled Dumbledore fanatic. He turned to Pansy, "How did all of you meet?"

"Our parents all know each other," Pansy answered.

"We've always know each other," Blaise added. "Since we were in nappies."

Draco and Pansy made similar faces of disgust while Blaise let out an amused huff, mirth obvious on his face. Blaise was clearly the least stuck-up of the three, Harry decided.

Goyle looks over at Draco, "You got anything left from the trolley?"

Draco tosses Goyle some random candy in response, telling Crabbe to get something from Harry when he too, asks. Harry glares at Draco before reluctantly tossing Crabbe something from his sweets pile.

Harry surveys the compartment and lets a small smile grace his face.

"So," Harry asks, "you all looking to be in Slytherin?"


	5. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting ceremony; Professor Snape is surprisingly civil.

The train had arrived and the students had entered Hogwarts. Harry hadn't been paying attention for most of the sorting, only tuning in when one of Draco's friends were called or when Draco nudged him.

Draco had only nudged him twice. The first time was when the wild-haired scruffy girl from earlier had been called. The second time was for the ginger weasel. Both had been sorted into Gryffindor, and Harry had snorted right along with Draco as it happened.

Crabbe and Goyle had been sorted into Slytherin, and the remaining members of Draco's group all clapped for them.

Eventually, "Malfoy, Draco!" was called. The blonde flashed a smirk at his friends once he reached the hat, which had barely touched his head before declaring, "Slytherin!" The remaining trio cheered for their friend as he proudly went to Slytherin table. The blonde sat across from Crabbe and Goyle, leaving the seats beside him empty.

"Parkinson, Pansy!" was soon called, quickly followed by, "Slytherin!" Pansy, like Draco, proudly took her place at Slytherin table, occupying the seat to Draco's right. Slytherin table were clapping along with Blaise and Harry.

When, "Potter, Harry!" was called, a pin falling could have been heard. Harry suddenly became very nervous, but calmed some at Blaise's reassuring smile. Seeing his Slytherin friends mirroring Blaise's smile helped, and Harry anxiously approached the sorting hat.

_"Harry Potter,"_ the hat murmured, _"Slytherin? Or Gryffindor?"_

Harry blinked at the voice in his head. _"What? Gryffindor? Anywhere but there!"_

_"But Gryffindors are brave, Mister Potter, like you,"_ the hat replied.

_"That may be,"_ Harry retorted, _"but please place me in Slytherin."_

_"As you wish, Mister Potter._ Best be... Slytherin!"

As Harry, relieved, removed the hat and neared his friends, the silence was deafening. Apart from Slytherin table, that is. Draco and his friends had cheered, as some of their fellow Slytherins politely clapped. There were some Slytherins who remained quiet, but overall they were clearly more enthused about Harry's sorting than the other houses.

Half-way through the feast, the heads of house began patrolling.

"Who's that?" Harry asked, gesturing toward a dark-looking man at the end of their table.

Draco rolled his eyes, mumbling, "Should've listened earlier."

Harry huffed, having not deemed Dumbledore's welcoming speech at all important may have been a slight mistake. But, he had Draco.

Draco scoffed at Harry's pathetic look. "Fine. That's Severus Snape. He's our head of house and my godfather. He's nice once you get to know him, but until then, don't worry. He favours Slytherins."

A few minutes later, Draco had restated the important bits of Dumbledore's speech, and provided one-sided introductions regarding the professors. The blonde brightened when the dark-haired, ivory-skinned man neared them, his cape dramatically billowing as he moved.

"Hi, Uncle Sev!" Draco exclaimed, pulling an eyeroll from said man.

"Mister Malfoy," he responded, "you are aware that you must refer to me as Professor Snape in school."

"Sorry, Professor," Draco cheekily replied, not looking at all sorry.

"Well, are you going to introduce me?" Professor Snape inquired, raising an eyebrow at his godson.

"Of course!" Draco answered, gesturing to his respective friends as he introduced them. Though Professor Snape had already been aware of most, if not all of Draco's entourage.

However, at Draco's last introduction, Professor Snape asked, "Harry Potter? However did you come across him?" Snape proceeded to turn his questioning gaze on Harry, even though his question was directed at Draco.

"Mother helped him find the platform earlier. He was raised by muggles," Draco replied, his disgust toward muggles obvious.

"Lily's sister by any chance?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry responded.

"Horrid woman she is," Snape replied with contempt. "Let me know if she ever... hurts you."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, surprised that someone seemed genuinely concerned over _him_. "But, if I may ask, sir, how did you know? About Petunia," Harry clarified.

"I was," Snape paused, "good friends with your mother. If you ever wish to know more about her, my door is open."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, a smile lighting his face.

Once Professor Snape had walked away to greet the other first years, Harry turned to Draco. "You're right, he is nice."

Some of the upper-years were gaping at Harry's statement. "What?" Harry muttered in self-defence.

Draco just snorted and shook his head. Harry and the others went back to their previous conversations, not paying the shocked fourth years any mind.


	6. Dormitories and a Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find their rooms and choose their beds; a Slytherin bed carving tradition; a brief argument with a presumed muggle-born; and Harry pushes more things to the back of his head.

Harry walked alongside Draco, following the Slytherin prefect to their dormitories. The ravenette and blonde led their fellow first years, their friends second closest to the front behind them. After the prefect announced the password, Draco grabbed onto Harry's sleeve and dragged him to the dormitories. Harry, confused, just went along with the demanding blonde. Behind them, the prefect could be heard informing their fellow first years of a house meeting the following evening.

The Slytherin dorms were separated into many rooms, each room housing two students. This way, the students were allowed more privacy and space. Some students split their room, to have optimum privacy, and under certain circumstances, a student could get their own room. Draco continued dragging Harry into various rooms, looking underneath the dormitory beds.

"Draco," Harry slowly asked, "what are you doing?"

For once, Draco responded non-condescendingly. "I'm looking for my father's name," Draco said, his head tilted, looking over a bedframe. "It's a Slytherin tradition to carve your name into your bedframe, and I want the bed my father had."

Harry nodded and continued to follow Draco in and out of dorm rooms. "Draco, I think I found it," Harry soon called, beckoning the blonde over. Draco turned away from the bedframe he was examining and crossed the room. Sure enough, the blonde hummed approvingly, "Good job, Harry. Definitely my father's," he confirmed. "Take that bed," the blonde then commanded, gesturing to the room's adjacent bed.

"But what if it has someone else's name?" Harry asked.

"Malfoys get first claim, so if I want you to have that bed, you will," Draco haughtily replied, unshrinking his luggage.

Harry shrugged and set his belongings on the bed now deemed his.

Blaise took the room across from Draco's, rooming with a boy called Cadmus Pike. Crabbe and Goyle claimed the room to Harry's right, and the one to his left was taken by two boys; one being Theodore Nott, another friend of Draco's Harry had met just off the train, and a boy called Gregory Urquhart.

After Draco's friends claimed their rooms, the other first years scattered, not bothering to look for names. Draco soon procured his wand, telling Harry to do the same.

The blonde then instructed his friend. "It's easy, just hold your wand down and carve," Draco said, uttering the necessary spell. "Like so." Sure enough, when Draco moved a smoky _Draconis L. Malfoy_ was visible.

Harry followed Draco instructions, carving a flourished _Henry J. Potter_ into his bedframe. Their fellow first years soon followed suit.

"Draconis?" Harry teased, laughing when Draco replied similarly.

"Alright, everyone!" Draco called, stepping outside of his and Harry's dorm. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And all of you," he paused, eyes sweeping the first years, "listen to me now. This," Draco continued, pulling Harry to his side, "is Harry Potter. He's off-limits."

Draco, noticing Harry's look of confusion, murmured they'd talk more later. Harry complacently nodded, keeping his place at Draco's side.

One of the first years whom Harry didn't recognise glared at the blonde. "And why exactly would we listen to you?"

Draco sneered, stalking toward his year-mate. "And who might you be?"

"Andrew Franklin," the boy evenly replied, not yet affected by Draco.

"Ah," Draco cruelly smirked. "Franklin, hm? Of course, you would question my authority. Well, Franklin," Draco snapped, "as someone loyal to the Dark Lord, I suggest you change your attitude toward me." Draco alluding toward the boy's blood status did affect him, and Franklin paled before re-entering his own dorm.

Several gasps were heard around the room. Harry merely raised an eyebrow questionably, to which Draco gestured it was yet another topic for later discussion. Harry shrugged, to almost everyone's shock, and turned back to his trunk. The other Slytherins' eyes widened before they too quickly returned to their luggage. Harry just rolled his eyes at the few he felt kept staring.

What was the big deal about this Dark Lord? Harry wondered.

After Harry had unpacked he surveyed the altered room, noticing all the greens, blacks, and silvers. Draco had a lot of silver coloured stuff, Harry noticed. Personally, Harry's favourite colour was green. Harry sighed contentedly, flopping back on his bed. He was glad to have new friends and to be in Slytherin with them. He flopped back on his bed, idly tracing the closest names carved in, his included. _Henry J. Potter, Severus S. Prince,_ and _Corvinus M. Slytherin_ were nearest to Harry's hand. The last two he had felt seemed as though they were carved over other names.

Turning his head, Harry managed to make out a couple of the names adorning Draco's bedframe, aside from Draco's own. _Lucius A. Malfoy, Abraxas S. Malfoy._

According to Draco, neither bedframe had any extremely recent names, so this dorm room must have been empty. Dorms left empty were typically done so out of respect. For example, this year the dormitories containing carvings of various _Lestrange_ s and _Black_ s had been left empty (among others). Additionally, some dorms would have been empty had their lines not been known to have died out. The dorm hosting the name of various _Selwyn_ s, for example, had been most recently claimed by Blaise.


End file.
